The present invention relates to electronic calculators in general and in particular to a hand-held battery-powered calculator and wallet-like enclosure.
Conventional calculators of the type to which the present invention is related typically comprise a front panel with a plurality of key-operated switch means for inserting numbers and display means including a window for displaying the results of insertions and computations made therein. The electronic means for performing and displaying the calculations is generally encased in a plastic enclosure. An additional case or bag-like container may also be provided for carrying the calculator, for serving as a dust cover and for preventing damage to the key-operated switch means and the display window which forms an integral part of the front panel. Without the additional carrying case the front panel, keys and window display of a conventional calculator can be more easily damaged. With the carrying case, however, there is present the task of storing the case while using the calculator. Similarly, there is always the chance at this time of misplacing or losing the case. In general, a separable carrying case, while considered useful, is often found to be inconvenient and bothersome.
Another often troublesome feature of many conventional calculators as regards the convenience of carrying a calculator on one's person is their size in general and their thickness in particular. In general the thickness of the calculators, heretofore, has been dictated by the size and location of the batteries used for supplying power. The typical battery means used is 9 volts. Its typical location is a compartment at one of the ends of the calculator. These locations have been dictated generally by the size of the batteries. With conventional, presently available, batteries and an end-located battery compartment, the size and thickness of a conventional calculator tends to restrict the way in which it can be carried on one's person. In many cases, however, it is desirable if the calculator can be carried conveniently in the breast pocket of a man's suit or a woman's purse.
Another feature of known conventional calculators is that they typically do not incorporate as an integral part thereof a case or enclosure suitable for supporting the calculator which also provides a convenient place for storing note paper, blank checks, credit cards or the like.